


Now What?

by monlove514



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monlove514/pseuds/monlove514
Summary: Minhyuk and Hyungwon have to quarrel about everything also reconcile asap.





	Now What?

**Author's Note:**

> My ao3 debut! lol never mind. It's all about HyungHyuk the loml

 

"Now what?"

For the _xx-tieth_ time, Monsta X's new house is not as peaceful as the usual days before.

"Minhyuk, I told you that **I don't like** curry, and you know it," said Hyungwon with his eyes widened.

"And you always know **I hate** cucumber, Hyungwon." Minhyuk takes out a food box he brought from Hyungwon's aunt's restaurant.

"I know! I am sorry, okay! It was the waitress's mistake that she didn't tell the chef to get rid of the fking cucumber! And it was two weeks ago, why you brought it up again? Is it your revenge?" Hyungwon raises his voice in anger.

"NOW WHAT? I AM ASKING ANY OF YOU TO ANSWER! AND ALL I GET HERE IS JUST THE LOUD VOICE OF YOU TWO YELLING EACH OTHER! AND STOP USING THAT FORBIDDEN WORD, HYUNGWON!" Yoo Kihyun, standing between them since Hyungwon came out from his bedroom to the kitchen after he smells something he hates. Kihyun was applying the moisturizer cream on his face when it started. He runs from his room into the kitchen to see two tall grown-up boys facing each other, separated by the kitchen counter, throwing tantrums.

Shownu and Wonho basically there, in the gym-like living room but they don't do anything. Wonho growls, either he's tired of the fight or he just want to continue his work out session in peace.

It's when Minhyuk finally opens the food box's lid and Shownu feels his stomach growling. He can't deny about the strong smell of the curry and he feels sorry to Hyungwon to suffer because he hates curry. So he is stepping into where the smells come from, thinking what should he say to make them stop.

"Hey listen, we are brothers. I am sorry for interfering what you guys do. Just let me do what should I do. I will get your food and put it away."

Awkward Shownu came in to the kitchen and take the food box in Minhyuk's hands and stores it on the refrigerator.

"Are you happy now, Hyungwon? I lost my food. My dinner," said Minhyuk with disappointed face.

"Are you gonna say that it's my fault?" Hyungwon let out a sigh and thanked Shownu, his nose is safe now.

Kihyun smiled and pats Minhyuk's shoulder, "You know, I can cook something simple for you, or I will order something for your dinner." His voice softened as he sees Minhyuk gonna throw another tantrum.

"I only have you as my bestest friend, Kihyun. Thank you, but I lost my appetite now."

"And you two have to reconciled again, now." Shownu reach out both of Hyungwon and Minhyuk's hand to meet. He does it as a leader and the oldest among them, and also because he doesn't like to see them quarreling non-stop since they have known each other for the longest among the members.

Minhyuk shakes Hyungwon's hand lazily and moves his bare foots, "I will go upstairs."

"Minhyuk, we **need** to talk." Minhyuk doesn't answer Hyungwon's call and he's almost throw himself in his own bed, but Hyungwon grabs his hand, "Minhyuk?"

"Will you close the door? Jooheon maybe working for some songs right now," Minhyuk asked Hyungwon politely.

Hyungwon closed the door and also locked it. "Now explain, what's with curry?"

Minhyuk sits on one side of his bed and looking up to see Hyungwon's face. "I visited your family this morning and your aunt knows I like curry."

"Wait, no one knows you were not here since morning?"

"No one even realised I went out nor came home." Minhyuk shrugs.

"Have you eaten?"

Minhyuk nods, "Yeah, I lied about I lost my food for dinner and lost my appetite."

"I was sleeping all day. Gosh! I just want to sleep and you came with that bad smell!"

"I am... sorry?"

"You are not sorry!"

Minhyuk chuckles as he realised Hyungwon's messy hair and sleepy face, looks mad.

"Can I curse now?"

"Just be quiet."

"FCK LEE MINHYUK! FCK!!!!"

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" They startled over Kihyun's voice, somewhere in the house, but far away from Minhyuk's room.

"Hey, calm down... I told you to be quiet."

"I'm tired doing it all with you. I hate to yell at you. I don't want to say bad things to you," he paused and takes a deep breath, "Lee Minhyuk, I'm fcking love you," said Hyungwon in low voice, finally takes a seat beside Minhyuk.

Minhyuk leans into Hyungwon's shoulder and giggles, "I know it. I love you too, Chae Hyungwon." He put his hand to Hyungwon's thigh.

"Why is it hard to be only with you?"

"Hyungwon, we live together with the members and manager now. Here is not my home where we have much time to spend together like the old times. And that's why I do this."

"Until when?" Hyungwon stretched out his arm to embrace Minhyuk, bring him closer to his body.

"I don't know." Minhyuk pecks Hyungwon's plump lips in a short time and makes Hyungwon's cheeks blushing.

"Now that I think of it, I want to have quarrel with you everyday, so you can kiss me properly," said Hyungwon. "After cucumber and now curry, we should change the topic. Other than food? What's the topic that will bring us to fight, naturally?"

Minhyuk laughs as he moves his body and sit on Hyungwon's lap. "Sometimes we don't need to fight. I can sneak into your room and kiss you while you sleep like the dead."

"That's so unfair!" Hyungwon kissed Minhyuk's lips. "We waste so much time. Let's enjoy our time now."

 

**Author's Note:**

> so basically I have this stoopid idea for HH fic weeks after the actual question asked 😶


End file.
